


Change of Address

by petrodobreva



Series: To cut a long story short [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, POV Stevie Budd, Prompt Fill, Wedding Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva
Summary: Prompt from Januarium: Stevie's speech at David and Patrick's wedding reception
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Series: To cut a long story short [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059584
Comments: 38
Kudos: 137





	Change of Address

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



"You're up." David's voice, though a low rumble, makes her jump.

"I can't fucking believe you're making me follow _that_." Patrick's dad just gave his toast, and it was full of sincerity and humor, touched on themes like truthfulness and new family, and included a perfectly timed embarassing childhood story about Patrick and a full fucking _metaphor_ to bookend the speech.

David just smirks.

"Just be you," Patrick whispers, leaning over David.

A mic gets shoved into her hand and it's heavier than she was expecting. She pats at her hair. She styled it herself, what was she thinking? The middle part seemed like a good idea at the time. But it's a terrible idea to try a new hairstyle on a day that you're supposed to give a speech.

She stands and scoots the chair back with her legs. It's a tight squeeze for everyone in the Town Hall tonight. All the tables are pushed back close to the wall to fit the dance floor.

Is she supposed to go around to the front of the table? No, Patrick's dad stood next to Patrick with his hand on Patrick's shoulder. Should she put a hand on David's shoulder? No, that would be weird. Besides, she has to hold a piece of paper and the mic.

Is the mic on? She looks down. There's a little green light. Green means on. If it doesn't mean on, then whatever's about to happen next isn't her fault, but the fault of the mic manufacturer.

She takes a deep breath and immediately regrets it because it sends a big puff of air into the mic, the sound of which thumps around the room in protest.

"Um. Hi, everyone. I'm Stevie. I'm David's--" she has to hold back a snort at the turn-of-phrase-- "Maid of Honor."

She opens her mouth to say more, but there's a smattering of enthusiastic applause. "Yay!" Alexis squeals from her right.

Stevie can't help it, she huffs. "...Which is the last time I'm sure anyone will ever ask me to do this."

That gets her a few indulgent, _Aww_ s.

She looks down at her paper. She didn't really have time to put her speech together, what with all the crises associated with the wedding right up until it was time to walk down the aisle. She didn't even really have time to give David the pep talk she was working herself up for, since he was so consumed with Alexis' whole situation for most of the afternoon.

She tucks the paper away. To her left, David lets out a trepidatious, "Umm...?"

She looks down at him and smiles. "David is the best friend I've ever had," she says. His shoulders slouch and he pouts up at her. She looks up at the gathered guests, half of whom she's known too much about her entire adult life. "And I've never seen him happier than he is when he's with Patrick."

She looks over at Patrick, who lips turn down in a smile. He has _Aw shucks_ etched into his features.

"And I haven't known Patrick without David, but I do know that whenever David's busy, or is away for more than six hours, Patrick starts looking around, Patrick starts looking around the store for things that need hammering or screwing." A ripple of laughter moves throught the hall. "Or goes looking for houses to buy." She sighs. "My point is, it's obvious to anyone within a ten-mile radius how gone you are for each other. You're...you're already both great on your own. You're my best friends. But I also know that you make each other better."

She looks down at both of them and hates the sincerity she knows is about to come bubbling out. She will regret it for the rest of her life. "And you make me better, too. By proxy."

David grimaces.

"I know, shut up," she says. Then she leans over and puts her hand on his shoulder. "I love you guys. Congratulations on your wedding." She waits for the applause but it doesn't come. _Oh shit._ "Right," she says, clearing her throat. She lets go of David's shoulder to grab her glass of champagne. She repeats Patrick's dad with, "To David and Patrick!"

"To David and Patrick," the room echoes, followed some applause, and a wolf whistle from Roland. She takes her seat.

"You couldn't have stuck to your script?" David teases, but his eyes are glassy. Stevie smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like my words, and you want something else short that I wrote, can I point you to my [Ted POV post-breakup ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113651)? I reposted it so it didn't get a lot of eyes.


End file.
